In general, a conventional long nose plier type wire stripper has a set of extended components pivotally coupled by a pivot pin, so that the wire stripper can perform pivoting actions, and the pivoting pin defines the portion below the pin as the handle of the wire stripper and the portion above the pin as the jaw of the wire stripper, and the jaw usually has a wire cutter and a group of aligned semicircular grooves in different sizes for stripping an insulation jacket of an electric wire.
However, the aforementioned long nose plier type wire stripper requires scissors to cut an insulation layer after a stripping process takes place, or cut a conductive wire whenever the stripping fails, so that when a user uses the wire stripper, the user generally requires using the scissors and has to carry and operate both hand tools for the purpose of stripping and shearing operations. Obviously, such conventional wire stripper is inconvenient for its carry and operation, and it is a main subject of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned problem.